Incredible Bribes
by Firerra
Summary: [NejiTen] Dedicated to some special people. Tenten bribes, Neji plays dress up for her.


_For the anonymous reviewer 'NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER' (Oh I'm so glad you're my #1 fan, lol AND lmao) whom I have already taken a liking to, as well as '**Goldberry' **who I think is one of the greatest writers in cuz' she writes great Nejiten! Oh, and Haha, i put up the wrong story!Lol, enjoy!_

**Incredible Bribes **

"If you do this one thing, I'll be your slave for the whole week!" Tenten pleaded.

Neji glanced at her, with her large dark brown eyes he could never resist, and said, "Fine." He knew he was going to regret this later, but his insides were telling him he could never say no to her, no matter what.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Tenten gave him a loving smile and a kiss, and then looked him in the eye. "Ok, so do you know what you have to do?"

He nodded.

"Good."

The two were walking hand in hand down the streets of Konoha, Tenten humming to herself and gently squeezing his hand, Neji with a hint of a smile on his face. They were on their way to a restaurant on one of Tenten's personal missions, but first, they had to make a small stop at Tenten's house. Once they were inside, Tenten turned to Neji and smiled. Oh how he hated that smile. Tenten pulled out one of her Kimonos and handed it to him, he was surprised she even had a kimono, since she never even wore so much as a skirt, as she pulled out a pair of pants and halter top for herself.

Neji mumbled something under his breath. Tenten gave a small laugh. "Oh come on, you already said yes, and remember? Slave for the week? SEVEN days?"

He sighed a bit, and then took the kimono, as she went to change in the restroom. Tenten had set up a date for herself and two friends she was trying to get back at for hurting one of her close friends feelings. It so happens that one of them has liked her for a while now, and she played him by saying she dumped Neji, which of course she didn't and Neji knew, and luring him into the restaurant with his friend and fellow offender by saying she had a pretty date of his friend and accepting his invitation. She planned it out so that she could get some gossip to destroy them completely. Girls can be vicious more than anyone could comprehend, and Tenten especially, when she wanted. So the two set off, in the direction of a particular Japanese restaurant, including a traditional dining table and food.

As Tenten and 'Neji' arrived, the two boys were already seated and waiting for them.

"Hey Kyle, Alec." Tenten greeted with a fake smile playing upon her lips. "This is…" at this point, Tenten realized she didn't have a name for this version of Neji so she had to wing it, and after only a small bit of paling, thanks to her quick thinking, she found a name. "Sayuri."

"Hey gorgeous." Alec said to Tenten, Neji felt his insides boiling.

"Sayuri, what a pretty name." Kyle was gazing at Neji with a look of appreciation in his eyes, Tenten and Neji noticed. Tenten giggled and Neji was left with his thoughts of disgust until Tenten sat, and to prevent Alec from sitting next to her which he was apparently trying, Neji took the seat closest to her.

"Ok, so should we order?" Tenten asked, anxious to get the dirt on the two.

"Sure sweetie, what do you want?" Alec asked.

Tenten felt Neji tense and she gave a small consenting laugh. So Tenten and Neji ordered, and they began to talk.

"So what's going on cutie?" Kyle asked 'Sayuri'.

Sayuri just glanced at him, and was planning to glare had Tenten not foreseen his actions and gave him a warning look. So 'she' gave a teasing smile and looked away.

As Tenten prodded probed for answers and blackmail material from the two, Neji admired how she could ask such precisely worded questions, acquiring only the specific detailed answers full of information she sought. She would evade all the boys questions with vague pleasing answers that didn't even consist of any real information aside from the vital statistics and common knowledge. Once the lunch date was over, Tenten wore a smile on her face. She turned to Neji.

"Lets get started." She smiled. "You'll have your week after I've had my revenge."


End file.
